Summer Loving
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Jesse St James and Rachel Berry meet on summer vaction. Can being in two rival schools stop their budding romance from being just a summer fling?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So I know that I haven't written in a while, but I decided to re-write this story a little, fix up what I didn't like and edit what was wrong. Hope you all like it! Cheers! Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Summer Loving**

**Chapter One**

Rachel had been swimming nicely in the water; she loved it so much that she was going to spend the whole summer immersed in the water. Her fathers' had decided to give into all her qualms and bought a beach house of their own to specifically cater for their only child for all of her summer vacations. They could never turn down their daughter when she wanted something like this. They've been indulging in everything she wanted ever since the moment she knew she had them wrapped around her little two year old fingers.

Suddenly a huge figure was headed straight for her, knocking the breath out of her, making her almost drowned. Luckily the figure had quick reflexes and had caught her just in time, so she had only taken in a little bit of water.

"You jerk!" she yelled at the stranger angrily.

_'__Whoa... Good looking jerk... Ommpphh__' _she thought.

She gawked at him like a cod fish,_ '__well __**hello**__ there stranger__'_.

"I'm so sorry. I was just trying to catch the ball my friend had tossed to me so badly" pointing to a green football that was floating in the water a couple of metres away.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concern, still holding onto her very tightly.

She struggled to get out of his grasped and he steadied her a little or she would have fallen into the water again.

"Y... y... yes I'm fine thank you, just watch out next time. Please! Even though I **am** a fantastic swimmer, having the wind knocked out of you beats the purpose of the swimming bit" she tried to stop herself from rambling on and on.

_What was wrong with her? She sounded like a rambling fool._

"Sorry... I'll watch out next time" with that he walked away before giving her a wink and one of his famous smirks, and catapult the ball to his mate.

Yelling a curse at his friend as he did so, his mate just cracked up laughing and commented on how hot she was, and something about being chicken shit for not getting her number.

❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤

Rachael sat under her umbrella tucked inside one of the books her best friend had sent her from New York City. She was getting to the good bits and was lost deep in the writings of her best friend's favourite author. She was never the reader, she was usually the one who was either reading the lyrics or the notes of a new song she wanted to learn.

But a lengthy handwritten letter (because apparently it was more 'personal' when it was hand written- was her best friend's idea because she would so definitely be getting on her laptop and sending her a lengthy email instead) from Leecia Palmer, had changed her mind on the entire 'reading' thing. So for the past week since she had received the letter, she had been buried deep inside it.

"Hello there miss, was wondering if you might want to come back to the land of the living for a change?" a tall handsome guy was smirking at her; just as if he was trying to contain a laugh. It was the same smiling eyes that had almost drowned her four days ago.

"Oh... ah..." she was confused for a second because she had been so engrossed in her book, that speaking to an actual person seem really weird to her. She composed herself, as he let out a little laugh that he had been suppressing.

"Hey, sorry lost in my book" she held her book up to him.

He read the title and said "Yeah I can see that, I've been watching you for the last three hours, and I **swear** you have NOT moved even the slightest from that position" he eyed her position lightly.

She felt embarrassed that he had been watching her all this time, a bit uncomfortable that he had been.

"You stalking me budding?" she said with an amused laughed.

"Yeah… well not at all" he said smirking.

Thinking in his head: _'__Well I have been keeping an eye out for you for the past four days though. Cause O.M.G… You are stunning as the eye can see. I CANNOT believe you are engrossed in that book. You should be engrossed with me_'.

HInstead he smiled at his thoughts.

"Well it's hard to not want to look at you. You are cute" he flirted with her, with a smirk.

He watched as her cheeks changed to a light pink, clearly showing that she was now very embarrass.

"Why ah... thank you, you're not so bad yourself" she flirted back with him and opening her bag so she could put her book away, and took out her long awaited drink, taking a sip at it, and placing it back in its original place.

He laughed at that and sat down next to her.  
>"So what brings you to the beach all on your own? Its summer break, shouldn't you been having a ball with all your mates?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! So I know that I haven't written in a while, but I decided to re-write this story a little, fix up what I didn't like and edit what was wrong. Hope you all like it! Cheers! Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Summer Loving**

**Chapter Two**

She glanced at her watch wondering how long she had actually been sitting there this time. _Three o'clock_. She had been sitting and reading for more than three hours now, she had actually been at the beach since ten that morning, having had her swimming out of the way already.

"I just moved here from New York City this summer. So I hardly know anyone here" she explained to the boy, she realised that they hadn't exchanged names, and by the look on his face, he had the same thoughts running through his head.

"My name is Jesse St. James by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you" he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

_'__Wow she looks even more beautiful every time I look at her_' he thought.

"Nice to meet you too Jesse St. James, I am Rachel Berry" pink stained her skin again at his actions, as she watched him put her hand back down and noticing that he didn't let go.

_'__O.M.G he is so hot! I can't believe I've only been here for TWO weeks and already I've bumped into him twice! Lee will freak out!_'

She just hopes that her best friend had the same luck she was having. She missed her best friend so much, they had been best friends since they could remember, and her dad Marcus had grown up with her parents as well.

This was the first time they had all been separated because her other dad Stanley had been promoted to CEO of their company. So apparently the only way he could perform his duties was to move to Lima Ohio.

Like that being a bizarre story because '_come on, New York City seemed to be the logical choice of the matter_' she sighed at the thought.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a bonfire tonight down here. It usually starts around twenty-one hundred and goes on to the wee hours of the morning. Well usually it ends with half the party in a drunken stupor under blankets, doona covers and sleeping bags." he watched her as she tossed the idea in her head, deep in thought as she wonder if she could trust him or not.

"Geez the offer sounds so appealing" she said with a laugh, and he joined in, feeling rather silly now.

"Would be cool if you could meet me?" he asked her, recovering from his foolish words.

"Well I'd have to ask my dads' and see what their opinion is on the matter. They usually start to get worried after I'm not home on a certain hour" she looked at him to see what his facial expression was to her having to ask for permission.

He seemed to nod nicely, and dug a hand inside his pocket, cradling his mobile phone and handing it to her, and asking her to punch in her digits so he could swing by her place if he wanted. He rang her phone so she didn't have to trouble herself dishing him her number.

"Were you making sure I wasn't going to flake on you?" she laughed as her mobile phone rang for the last time.

He winked at her as his response to her question, and she laughed at his antics.

She wondered how many girls he had done the exact same actions with since he arrived for the summer holidays.

He was very good looking and such a smooth talker.

He grabbed her hand again and watched as he turned it up so he could lay his lips in the palm of her hand, and closing it after he had finished. She marvelled at his sweetness, he was so cute!

"I'll be seeing you at your door" and he winked at her again.

"Hey I didn't even agree to come yet!" she tried to protest that he didn't know where she lived, but he kept walking away coolly like he didn't hear her.

❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤

_Flashback_

_Jesse had watched from afar as the new tenants a couple of doors away from his Aunty Ruth's place, had moved in nicely. He wondered if they were rich to have bought such a place as the one they were moving into. The previous owners were asking for such a high price, he couldn't believe anyone could afford such a price. Apparently being at that location so close to the beach brought it to cost that much more, he just thought how lucky they must be to be able to afford such a place._

_He looked on as a beautiful brunette ran out of the house, and ran straight for the water and swishing into the water like she had been doing it all her life. She was magnificent swimmer, in her pink swimming costume with what looked like little stars nicely drawn all over it._

_He had to know her name._

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! So I know that I haven't written in a while, but I decided to re-write this story a little, fix up what I didn't like and edit what was wrong. Hope you all like it! Cheers! Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Summer Loving**

**Chapter Three**

Just like he promised, she heard a knock at her door, knowing fair well that he was at the other side of her door. One of her dads opened it up, and called out her name, and directing their guest to the common room.

"Sir, I'm Jesse St James. I'm here to take your daughter to a bonfire that my friends and I are having down the beach."

"Yes come in, come in. Rachel mentioned that to us. Welcome to our home Jesse. I am Marcus and this here is Stanley" she heard her father introducing themselves.

She entered the room, just in time to see her father handing him a cold can of soda, which he snapped open easily, and taking a cold swig at it, like he was thirsty or something, or maybe trying to hide his awkwardness behind the drink.

His breath seemed to get caught in his throat, because before she knew it, he was coughing up the drink. Splutter and coughing, her father's looked at him with incredible eyes, and saw what had given him that reaction.

Rachel looked so stunning in her beach attires, and her father's looked on in amusement as she said "Jesse are you ready to go?" she didn't want to embarrassed him further by making note of his previous stance.

"Sir, Sir. Thank you for letting me take your daughter out" he said to the men with a confidence that her father's appreciated and watched as Rachel gave her fathers a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be home. Well you know it's only down the beach" her fathers winked at her, confirming that they thought he looked like a 'great catch', and she felt her face go hot, as a slight pinkness stained her skin once again. She recovered and opened the door, followed by Jesse.

❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤

He grabbed her hand and offered to carry her beach bag; she shook her head slowly, and looked on as they could see the bonfire starting without them. The music was loud, and the party goers even louder, as she watched them laughing, dancing and drinking and eating. A couple of people were still swimming, even though it was almost dark where the water lay beyond the sand.

Jesse guided her to where his immediate group sat, which she realised were also the head of the party. She wondered where he lay within all this. What was his role in all this and she sense that he was something big, with the 'Hello Jesse's' he received, the high fives and the slaps on the backs.

"Hey everyone, this is Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry my friends." Jesse proudly introduces his close circle of friends to her.

Rachel received a warm welcome, and a dark brown haired girl handed her a can off some beer.

She didn't want to refuse, wanting to fit in as she swished it open and took a swig at it. '_O.M.G_' she thought to herself, as the foul drink ran down her throat, she masked her reaction by tipping her beer to the girl in comrade of thanks.

The girl nodded.

"The names Giselle" she introduced herself and went on to introduce everyone else. There were twenty four in the group. But only six of them were the main 'bait' as she was told. "This is Christie, Shannon, Lindle and Franco. The rest you will know as the night progresses I guess. The rest are people from our school, which is also partners of our group." Rachel thought that she seemed nice enough, and she smiled that she was fitting in nicely with them.

❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤

"So how do you like my friends? They are all great aren't they?" he asked two hours later. She had met everyone at the party, though she only remembered a few of them.

"We usually perform songs around the campfire, which not meaning to sound bias, sounds fantastic when the wind carries our voices out into the ocean" he said as they looked at the inviting waves.

He brought an arm to her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

He began to sing a song that was very familiar to her, one of her favourite's in fact.

_'__Wow__' _she thought with surprise.

'_They are good. More than good! They were fantastic!_' her smile broaden.

She wasn't sure if she should join in with the song, so she kept quiet.

"Summer Loving..." she loved the grease song so much, she's seen the movie so many times she knew it word for word.

She resorted to singing the song in her head, as she watched Jesse take the role of John Travolta. She saw he knew all the lines. Apparently they had done a snippet of the production recently and had done very well with it.

❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤ ❤❤¸.•*❥*•.¸❤❤

Summer was drawing to a close. Jesse was going to be leaving for his school with his friends. They were all sad to part ways with her too. She felt like she had made sixty new friends. The feelings were mutual all around, as they all wished she attended their school as well. They all said they would email her as she would do with them.

She had spent the rest of her summer with Jesse and their friends, having such an excellent time; she didn't have a chance to do anything else. She was sad to see it draw to a close, sad to know that Jesse would be gone tomorrow. They were both going to different schools, and knowing it would be hard to keep their relationship strong. They both vowed that they would do everything they could to be as active as they could in each other's life: Phone calls, emails, SMS, Skype, Facebook, MSN, My Space where they would make videos of their songs to each other etc.


End file.
